Once a Terrorist, Always a Terrorist
by xx Miyuki
Summary: When Miyagi does a bit of snooping, he uncovers a suspicious gift given to Shinobu by an unknown source. Then he catches him having sketchy late-night text-sessions with someone else. What's this sneaky brat up to now?  M for language and later chapters
1. Rainy Day

Miyagi was taking a puff on his cigarette as he lounged there on the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table. It was a relaxing atmosphere. There was a newly bought vanilla candle, lit for the thunder-storm occasion. It was a calming element among the turmoil outside and the smell of smoke inside. And he hadn't seen Shinobu in a while, so it was less stressful when you were being nagged about emotions, love, sex, all that didn't really matter.

He was about to curl up with a book, but suddenly the knock at the door meet his plans would be changed. He stood up with a small sigh, smudging out his cigarette in the ash tray. Before he got to the door, there was an urgent knock once more. "Coming..." He mumbled, mainly to himself. When he unlocked the door, it immediately opened, making him stumble back to avoid the impact.

Shinobu dropped a few tote bags on the floor, inviting himself in. The only thing he had to say was, "Everything else is wet." He slipped off his shoes, pushed them aside with his foot, and closed the door behind him.

Miyagi was speechless, as he always was when Shinobu was acting like a child. He couldn't scold him, that would start a fight. He couldn't stutter for the words, that would start a fight. The only thing he could do now was just stand there, waiting for further explanation.

"There's a damn leak in my apartment..." Shinobu explained with irritation. Without even the slightest hesitation, he picked up the tote bags and headed down the hall to Miyagi's bedroom.

Miyagi sighed heavily, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. "Shinobu... Shinobu!" His eyes were now focused on his bedroom door, which was shut. "You're going to be sleeping on the sofa, y'know!"

Shinobu peeked out of the door, his bare shoulder exposed. "No way! I get the bed!"

"No, you don't." Miyagi said firmly.

Shinobu frowned, his whole face sagging angrily. He then slipped back inside the room, closing the door once more.

"I'm serious," Miyagi mumbled to himself, heading towards the laundry room area. He pulled down a few poofy blue pillows and the matching blue blanket that went with it. It was a favorite among his guests, who rarely stayed over, but when they did, they enjoyed the soft texture of the blanket. He tossed the pillows and blanket on the sofa, then began to clean up his mess. He put the ash tray in the kitchen, put the book away on the shelf, and blew out his candle. So much for breaking that out for the special occasion. By the time that was all finished, Shinobu made his appearance.

Shinobu took it upon himself to slip on a plain white, long sleeved, button up, suit shirt of Miyagi's. He wore a pair of boxers, which were hidden under the length of the shirt. He plopped down on the sofa with an obvious pout. "Are you serious? Why can't I sleep with you?"

"Because I don't like to share my bed." Miyagi told him, dimming the lights in the room. "It's getting late, hit the hay, kiddo."

"You don't mind any other time!" Shinobu jabbed.

"Stop being a brat. You'll be fine here." Miyagi then headed towards his room, closing the door behind him. Before changing, he turned up the lights and locked the door, to make sure Shinobu would "stumble" in during the night. Stripping himself of his clothing, he exchanged them for more comfortable silk pajamas. He yawned into his hand, dragging his feet across the floor as he made a bee-line for his bed. "Ow! TCH." Miyagi inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain in his toes. "Shinobu's shit," He muttered to himself, kicking the bags aside.

They spilled over, all of the contents displayed on the floor. Miyagi then rolled eyes, pissed that he caused a mess for himself. He kneeled on the floor, picking up each of the items and placing them back in the tote bags. That's when he noticed something suspicious. There was a ring box and attached to it, was a small card hanging from it. Curiosity got the best of him, he read the card.

"For the love of my life, I love you."

Miyagi frowned. What was all this 'love of my life' crap? When he opened up the ring box, he was surprised to see a large ring. It was silver banded, with a black stone that had an intricate design over it. It was definitely a man's ring. And very expensive by the looks of it. "What is he doing with a ring like this? Hardly his taste at all.." Miyagi whispered to himself. Just then, his mind began to wander. 'Did someone pick this out for him? I mean... it's not like him at all.. too flashy... too big...' Miyagi thought with jealousy.

He jumped in his skin when he heard a small thud on the floor, coming from the other room. Now with this heart pounding with guilt, he quickly shoved everything back into the bag quickly and moved it to the other side of the bedroom, where it wouldn't be stepped on. Miyagi then went out to investigate, seeing as the noise came from the living room where Shinobu was staying. When he saw Shinobu texting away on his phone, he became aggravated by jealousy again.

"It's nearly two in the morning, who are you talking to?"

Shinobu looked up from his laying position, frowning at the older male barking at him. "No one, FATHER." Shinobu snapped at him. He snapped his phone shut and put it under the pillow.

"I didn't - Ugh - God, you're such a pain." Miyagi replied, not meaning to sound like his authority figure.

"I didn't do shit to you!" Shinobu defended, irritated.

Miyagi rolled his eyes childishly, then turned to head directly back to his bedroom. It was too late to be dealing with this. He just needed to go to bed.

It was 3 A.M. when Miyagi's phone began to jingle from his bedside. Tiredly, he rolled over and reached for his cell phone, which he couldn't find in the dark with tired eyes. Miyagi sat up and scooted to the end of the bed, reaching for his cell phone once more. When he popped it open, the brightness of the white screen nearly blinded him.

After a minute of being aggravated by the rude awakening, his eyes adjusted, and he did his best to read the text he had gotten. Slowly, his eyes scrolled across the words. 'I won't tell Miyagi. You're much better at it than I expected though.'

...Surely this wasn't meant for Miyagi to read.


	2. The Storm Continues

Shinobu was on the way home from a half day of school after another storm knocked out their power. He dashed from the school gates, all the way to his friend's car, which was parked on the next street, a block over. Being naturally good at track, the running didn't bother him as much as it bothered his friend, Takuya. 

Takuya was a tall, dark haired, childish, Japanese boy that had transferred into Shinobu's class after he had a tizzy with one of his male classmates. Shinobu wasn't all about the drama that surrounded Takuya, but he believed your mistakes didn't make you who you were. As long as you learned from them and didn't repeat them, you were okay. 

Takuya hurried to unlock the door of his little blue four-door, so Shinobu and him could escape from the dangerous down-pour. Once inside, he slammed the door, panting a bit from the run. That's when he looked over to his friend, beginning to laugh. "Phewww! You look like a drowned-rat, Shin-Shin!" 

Shinobu felt his cheeks burn slightly against his cold skin, embarrassed by his comment. Basically, he was telling him he looked like a mess. 

Takuya gripped Shinobu's shoulder. "Calm down, Shin. You always look beautiful to me," he teased. 

Shinobu let out a scoff, shoving his hand away, "Turn the heat on already." His gaze then focused outside of the window, where barely anything could be seen among the blanket of rain. 

While driving towards Shinobu's apartment, Shinobu kept stealing glances at Takuya. He felt so bad for the guy. He was sweet, fun-loving, and yet it always rained on those that deserved the sun. Takuya had confided in him that he worked at his father's pawn shop, repairing jewelry. He also got caught up in a bad situation several months ago and got his ex-girlfriend pregnant. Life wasn't looking too good for him. He was poor, had a baby on the way (which he would probably get custody of), and his grades were slipping from all the drama. 

"Why don't you come dry off at my place?" Shinobu asked, breaking the ten minute silence. 

"Your place was underwater I thought?" 

"Well, Miyagi's… He won't be home until late. He doesn't care. And if he does, he can just shut up." 

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? He is your boyfriend." 

Shinobu glared at him, "He's not my boyfriend, as I've said one hundred times now. He's my sister's ex-husband, merely a family friend." 

"You're sure?" 

"Positive." 

Takuya gave him the look of a skeptic. 

"I have something to give you.. . So I kind of need you to come over…" The words came out of his mouth carefully, as if Takuya would break if they came out too harshly. He was always trying to be careful around Takuya, which was a new trait he developed during his friendship with him. In fact, Takuya had brought out a lot of traits Shinobu didn't know he had. He was more playful, more trusting, more understanding, more gentle… But he just couldn't seem to feel that way in Miyagi and his relationship… Somehow, Takuya was different… 

"Oooh, a present?" 

"Not really…" And he left it at that. 

When they arrived to Miyagi's apartment, the whole apartment was dark, suffering from power outage. Shinobu opened up the curtains, allowing for some light to come in. "Guess the whole area is out… Damn." His mind then shifted to the purpose at hand. "The bathroom is over here…" Shinobu informed Takuya as he walked over to the door to open it for him. "I'll dry your clothes while you take a shower." As awful as it was, he knew Takuya had trouble with the house payments, so he would probably enjoy a warm shower. 

"You're quite the housewife, aren't you, Shin-Shin?" Takuya chuckled, flashing him a smile. 

"Watch it." Shinobu hissed. 

Takuya disappeared behind the bathroom door, stripping himself of his wet clothing. "Here," He stuck his hand out the door, his wet clothes in hand. 

Shinobu took the wet pile from him, running over to the dryer to plop the clothes inside. He peeked over his shoulder, just to make sure the bathroom door was shut, then quickly undressed himself. The male tossed the clothes in the dryer, then quickly grabbed a dry towel that rested on top of the dryer. He wrapped it around himself, then shuffled his way to Miyagi's bedroom to steal some more clothing. This time though, he stole a pair of pajamas and then another pair for Takuya, since his clothes probably wouldn't be done drying for a while. He then hung them on the door handle of the bathroom for him to find. Feeling a little useless, he headed into the kitchen to get some milk, since he couldn't possibly get a cup of hot tea or coffee going. 

He set up the table for the two of them, then waited. Shinobu rested his head on the pillows he left there from last night, covering up in his blanket. His thoughts wandered to Miyagi and what he must be doing… Probably fooling around with his "friend." The mere thought of it made him scowl. 

"Looking a bit pissed off there," A voice stated, interrupting his thoughts. 

Shinobu hadn't noticed how long he was zoned out for. He had forgotten all about how Takuya was over. He sat up, scooting over to make a spot for him on the sofa. "Just thinking." 

Takuya claimed his spot on the sofa. "Thanks for the PJs. Mind sharing some blanket?" He tugged the empty end of the blanket, covering himself up with it. "Nothing to do with the power out like this." 

Shinobu looked over to him, nodding in agreement, "Yeah…" 

"Whaddaya thinking about Shinobu? You're more quiet than usual." Takuya asked as he turned towards him, his knees pulled up. 

Shinobu rested his head on the others knees, sighing heavily. "I'm not really… comfortable with… Miyagi's job… He's… around people I don't like… Is that rude of me to think?" 

"Nahh, kiddo. It's normal to not want the people you care about hang out with the wrong crowd." He ruffled his locks, sighing almost happily. "You're just worrying about things too much. Don't let it crowd your mind too much. Anyway, isn't there something you wanted to give me?" 

"Yeah." Shinobu sat up, uncovered himself, and stood. "Be right back," He told Takuya as he walked off to Miyagi's bedroom. 

Moments later, he reappeared with the ring box and card. "… I'm not going to give this to Miyagi, like you suggested… It would be too weird explaining its past." He then took his place on the sofa once more. 

Takuya shook his head. "C'mon, now. You said you wouldn't tell him. And who cares that it was a present for my ex? I gave it to you, because you said Miyagi was the old-man, studious, type of guy and it kind of looks like it'd fit him, even though I never met him. Plus, I worked really hard to restore it. Doesn't it look like a million bucks?" He laughed, feeling pretty confident in himself. Takuya took the box from him, taking one last gaze. "I don't really want to see it all the time anyway… Y'know…" He forced a smile as he snapped the box close and handed it to him. 

Shinobu didn't question it, he just nodded, taking the ring box back into his possession. 

Takuya tugged on the card, pulling it off. "Don't want your 'family friend' taking this the wrong way." He then stood up from the sofa, walking towards the kitchen. His eyes wandered the kitchen for a moment, until he finally spotted the trash can in order to throw the card away. 

As Shinobu watched him, the dryer began to ding. "Your clothes are done… But you can still stay if you want." 

"Nah, I better head home. But thanks, Shin." Takuya gave him a warm smile, but it still seemed as if he was leaving reluctantly. 

... 

When Miyagi returned home, it was around seven in the evening, and he came with Chinese food for two. He came home to find Shinobu taking a nap in his bedroom. 'What's he doing sleeping so early?' He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand slowly reaching over to touch the boys arm. The man shook it gently, trying not to startle him awake. "Shinobu… Shinobu… Did you eat yet?" 

"No… I will…" Shinobu mumbled sleepily. 

Miyagi stood up, heading for the door, "Come get some food, I brought home Chinese." He then left the room, heading to the living room where he had left the bags of food. When he looked around, he noticed that someone had left the dryer open. He didn't really think much of it as he went over to shut it, but seeing his brand new silk pajamas in the wash basket was odd. He shuffled through the dirty laundry basket, noticing there were two pairs of pajamas in the basket that weren't there before, and neither dirty or even wrinkled. 'Weird…' His gaze traveled back to his bedroom door, which behind it was Shinobu was shuffling out of bed to come eat.


	3. Once I'm In, I Own Your Heart

It was dark, but the apartment was illuminated by candles, just until the power came back on.

Shinobu used the chopsticks expertly as he picked up a piece of a soy-sauced covered vegetable. He had had a taste for Chinese food previously and was surprised Miyagi had picked up on it… Or at least had the same train of thought. But… One thing was off… Miyagi had been staring at him since he sat down at the table and it was getting annoying. He thought for a moment maybe it was because he was bundled in a sweater and jeans. It was nearly freezing without any heat and Miyagi was sitting there in his thin suit shirt and work pants. "Do you have some kind of problem?" Shinobu finally snapped, breaking the silence.

"Do you?" Miyagi retorted.

"You're the one with your eyeballs glued to my face." Shinobu closed his eyes, taking a bit of a dumpling.

Miyagi fought with the decision of bringing it up or not, his suspicion. In the end, he didn't want to dwell, so he opened up with it. "Did you do laundry today?"

"I used the dryer earlier," Shinobu told him, raising a brow. "Is that okay?"

"Is that because your stuff was wet?"

"My clothes were wet from the rain…Were you alive this morning? It's slow now, but it sucked earlier. I came home early because the power went out."

"And you went through two pairs of my pajamas?"

Shinobu slammed down his chopsticks, staring him dead in the eyes. "Is there a point to this interrogation?"

Miyagi tried to bite his tongue, but Shinobu was infuriating him. "I find two pairs of pajamas and then before that, I find a ring from somebody and a card with lovey-dovey bullshit written in it. You're so worried I'm going to run off and here you are using my apartment for your love nest?"

Shinobu clenched his fist, banging it on the table, "Screw you!"

Miyagi stood up, his hands gripping the ends of the table. He leaned close, now yelling, "Screw me! I'm not one using your apartment for liaisons!"

The younger male's ears became bright red, his eyes becoming glossy. It was a mix feeling of anger and sadness. Anger, because Miyagi would think that of him and also saddened by the fact. And since when did Miyagi care about him? Last time he heard, Miyagi wasn't interested in loving him. This always went back and forth. And Shinobu decided to make his exit before he had a huge outburst. He put his hand up, as if to say no more, then made his way to the bedroom.

Miyagi's eyes followed him for a moment, but he couldn't let him get away with it. He followed him into the bedroom, determined to teach him who's boss. It was a blur, but before he knew it, he had yanked Shinobu by the arm, and pinned him against the bedroom wall. Miyagi attempted to stare into his eyes, but he could barely see the boys' face in the darkness. "You can't always have your way! It's my place, my rules! If you want to stay here, stop messing around in my apartment and quit messing around in my life!"

Shinobu stared wide-eyed at the dark haired male lingering above him. His expression burned through the darkness, staring into his soul. For the first time, he was afraid. And weird enough, Shinobu was surprised he wanted to kiss him. It was creating turmoil, bubbling to the surface. Finally, he shoved him with all his power, encouraged by the fact he was able to move Miyagi far enough away from him. "Screw you, screw you, SCREW YOU!" He screamed until his throat hurt. He slipped out the doorway of the bedroom, then the door to the apartment. Shinobu slammed it behind him and kept moving until he got to the main entrance. That's when he collapsed against the wall outside, covering his face.

Miyagi didn't follow him. There was nothing more to say. But there were still two things to do. Move Shinobu's bags out of his apartment and finish dinner. And that's just what he did.

**/**

Shinobu found himself at Takuya's home, which was above the family business. He stared up at it with his soaked socks on his mind. His feet were so cold, he almost contemplated asking Takuya to stay for the night, seeing as his apartment was guaranteed to be fixed by tomorrow afternoon. But he knew he couldn't impose. They would feel obligated to feed him and give him somewhere to sleep. There was no way he could do that to Takuya. He batted his eyelashes, trying to wink away the rain that got into his grey eyes. Just as he was lost in thought, there was a voice from behind him.

"Weirdo, what are you doing standing outside my house like a lost puppy?" Takuya laughed, moving in front him. He held his umbrella over him, "Shinobu? Hey, what's wrong?"

Shinobu at first had an angry expression, but it quickly softened when he heard Takuya speak. He let out a whimper, falling against Takuya's shoulder, burying his face.

"Aw, hey… What happened?" Takuya held him with one arm and the other arm was still grasping the umbrella.

After a few moments, Takuya led him inside and Shinobu didn't refuse. He wasn't feeling much of anything at all right now.

Takuya led him up to his room, cleaning up a bit so Shinobu had a place to sit. "They're not fashionable, but here are some pajamas." He handed them over and turned so Shinobu could change. And as he changed, he remained silent. He decided not to bring it up until they were face to face on the bed, so Shinobu wouldn't feel threatened.

When he was finally finished, he sat beside him on the bed. He glanced over to him, Shinobu's gaze on the floor. He looked hurt and Takuya recognized it. "Did something happen with your friend?" He asked gently.

Shinobu glanced up at him, but nothing would come out. All he could do was stare into his dark orbs, wanting to say what he needed, but was afraid he'd sound like a brat. He was hurt by Miyagi's accusations and could only think about all the other times they fought. It usually ended up with them fooling around. But this time was different. He was too insulted. Without even a thought, he leaned forward, forcing himself on Takuya. He slammed his lips against Takuya's, his eyes snapped shut.

Takuya fell back from the force, his eyes wide. He gripped at Shinobu's shoulders, pushing him slightly. He laughed breathlessly, staring up at the light haired male. "…Not that I mind… But are you okay?"

Shinobu, without opening his eyes, nodded. Miyagi's words resounded in his head, '…quit messing around in my life!' The nerve. There was no way he was going to start thinking clearly now, he didn't want to. His head was spinning and it was great. He simply climbed in his lap, straddling Takuya's waist. His chest was resting against Takuya's and he could feel someone's heart pounding. He couldn't tell whose.

Takuya loosened the grip on the male shoulders, welcoming the meeting of the lips this time. If it made Shinobu feel better, he'd help. As they kissed, his hands wandered up Shinobu's shirt, to massage the skin on his back. He was still a bit cold, so Takuya figured it would feel nice to be touched by someone warm. It only took a moment for him to no longer resist the urge to take Shinobu's off. And Shinobu felt the same.

Now, their bare skin was touching and the sensation was arousing. Shinobu tilted his body to the side, Takuya taking the lead and flipping Shinobu onto the bed. With one hand Takuya held himself up and with the other, he was sliding off Shinobu's jeans.

Shinobu hummed at the wonderful sensation numbing his body. He felt so eager, but was too embarrassed to open his eyes. He thought that even if he regretted it just for a moment, this feeling would stop. By the time he was done with his day dream, he could feel Takuya's naked body against his own. And that's when he got the courage to open his eyes to look at Takuya.

Takuya lingered above him, staring down at him. "You sure this is what you want, Shinobu?"

He stared back at him, simply nodding his head. His hands were shaky, but still he attempted to touch Takuya intimately. It was still embarrassing, even though he had sex a few times before with Miyagi. He still had a shyness about him. Takuya saw right through him.

He took his hand and kissed it. "It's okay. I'll take care of you," he whispered. The dark-haired male lowered his head, nibbling on the other boy's neck, while simultaneously playing with his length.

"Mm…nnn…" Shinobu was trying to hold back, but it felt too good. He needed some release. And hearing those words was nice. He could get through this without guilt.

Takuya pulled the male into his lap, having him face away. He could tell by Shinobu's expressions that he was still a bit nervous and modest. His length rested at Shinobu's back as he held him in his arms. He continued to stroke Shinobu as he held him there against his chest. Expertly, he massaged his tip with his thumb, making it slick with pre-cum.

Shinobu gripped Takuya's arm, bracing himself. He moaned softly as he was stroked, loving how Takuya was taking it slow. The words now resounding in his head were Takuya's, '…take care of you.' A loud moan broke the silence and his cheeks became flushed.

"Do you want me to go inside?" Takuya whispered against his shoulder, kissing it as he spoke.

Shinobu quickly nodded. He wanted it now. There was no changing his mind.

Takuya lifted him slightly, putting his length at Shinobu's entrance. He took a while to finally let him engulf his length, feeling the quivers of pain from Shinobu. He didn't want to hurt him in the fragile state he was in. When he was finally at the way in, he sat there, kissing at Shinobu's spine. He knew that he started moving before Shinobu was ready, it would hurt, especially without extra lubrication. The male was willing to wait as long as he had to.

When Shinobu's body finally relaxed, he began help him along, leaning him forward a bit for easier access.

When Takuya began to move, Shinobu nearly lost it. It was a nice feeling, but full in body and heart. He felt as if him and Takuya had been lovers for years. His concentration was broken when they began to move faster, his body burning. His forehead was sweating and his mouth hung open with tiny gasps escaping. And when Takuya's hand also began stroking him along with the thrusting, he whimpered. His hand touched Takuya's, holding it as Takuya's hand went up and down his sensitive erection.

Before he knew it, he nearly yelled, feeling his body become full. He leaned back against Takuya's body, the touch of his hand satisfying enough to let him finish.

Takuya laid him down, taking the spot next to him.  
When Shinobu looked over to him, Takuya kissed his cheek as he panted.

No words were exchanged past that point.

**/**

When Shinobu woke up, he was covered and warm, the sun rays from the window beaming into the room. He didn't expect Takuya to be lying next to him. It was normal to wake up alone. But when he went to roll over, he collided against Takuya's sleeping body. Shinobu propped himself up on his shoulders, staring over at the slumbering male. His face remained emotionless, but he couldn't help feeling a sense of calm.


	4. Forgive me, my weakness

It's been two weeks. The rainy days have disappeared into the past and it's been annoyingly sunny lately. But there was still a storm inside of him.

Shinobu stood on the balcony attached to his apartment, leaning against the black bars, his arms crossed. For the past two weeks, as far as anyone knew, he fell off the face of the Earth. It wasn't that he was just depressed, but confused, hurt, and fighting against his heart and his pride. When one would scream "This is going good! Miyagi was just a silly old man crush" the other would shout, "But you do love him." He was conflicted about how he felt and how he should feel. Takuya was his age and understood him better at this point in his life. Miyagi thought he was just childish, spoiled. He also didn't have to chase Takuya.

The morning after, Takuya did something that Shinobu appreciated. He acted like nothing happened. He was his normal being, not awkward or bringing it up, just smiling and warm as he always was. There was no awkwardness. Takuya was understanding and when Shinobu was ready to talk about it, Takuya would be there. Surprisingly, he didn't feel a tinge of regret. That night was so calm, he could barely call it sex. It was too sensual, too quiet, too relaxing.

Shinobu turned, heading back inside. He plopped down on his plush white sofa, pulling his knees up his chest. Looking about the small space around him, he retrieved a magazine. Lately, he had been interested in gossip magazines. When you had no one to talk to, taking in interest in other people's lives made life not seem so alone. But when he flipped through it, he recognized every article. I guess you would have to leave the house in order to get new magazines. He just tossed it on the floor, a little frustrated.

His cell phone in his bedroom began to jingle. Whoever it was, he didn't want to talk. Though, a bit of him wanted to know who was calling now. Miyagi hadn't called since… and Takuya called every day, despite the fact he never answered. The male ventured to the bedroom, plopping on the edge of his bed. When he picked up the phone, he wasn't surprised to see Takuya's name. He closed his eyes, took a deep sigh, and answered. "Hello?"

"Shin!" Takuya's voice happy as always. He paused, waiting for him to say anything, but soon gave up. "Emiko is having a baby shower tomorrow… Surprisingly I got invited… But I can't stand being there with her boyfriend. So come with me? We can go shopping for presents today, if you want." Takuya just wanted to keep the conversation personal. He didn't want to hound him about not coming to school or anything. Once again, he was waiting in the long silence.

Shinobu struggled with the decision for a few moments. Did he really want to leave the house? Should he even be allowed to enjoy himself? "That's fine… Did you want to go now?"

He had to admit, he was surprised Shinobu agreed. Maybe he was finished sulking and figured everything out. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you at your apartment in about a half hour and we'll go. Is that fine?"

Shinobu looked to the clock, "Yeah, sure."

Shinobu couldn't believe he was out of the apartment. It was as if he were on vacation, with new sites and stores. And then he couldn't believe he found himself in a baby store. He never really liked kids that much, especially crying, wiggly, ones. He glanced at some clothing dangling from their hangers, not really seeing anything flattering.

Takuya came up from behind him, gripping his shoulder gently. "See anything?"

The male shrugged, "I don't really know what a baby needs."

"Hm. A lot of diapers.. Clothes.. stuffed animals.." Takuya said with a grin, "Basically, just a lot of crap."

The longer Shinobu looked around the store for baby items, the more he thought about Miyagi. He felt this lingering need to go back there, but also a horrifying guilt.

When Shinobu stood frozen in front of a rack of clothing, Takuya looked at him, confused. "You okay? We don't have to shop, y'know."

Shinobu barely heard the words come out of Takuya's mouth. He suddenly became relaxed, yet looked worried. "I have to go.. Sorry.." He said breathlessly, turning around and heading for the exit.

Takuya didn't run after him, knowing that he must have a lot on his mind. He could tell by the way the male was acting all day that he hadn't resolved things with Miyagi. Two weeks was a long time, but he didn't judge.

/

Shinobu found himself back at home, but this time in front of Miyagi's door. He had the urge to barge right in, yet not the courage to do so. His hand was placed on the door knob, but he just couldn't do it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he got to his knees, his legs too shaky to stand on. Oh, how he hated this. This feud. This guilt.


End file.
